Special Edition
by Silvia LedVal
Summary: No importa que tan diferentes sean las épocas, Kagura entendía que el tratar de darle algo a Sesshomaru era misión imposible. Sobre cuando tratas de confesarle tus sentimientos. Sesshomaru siempre sería Sesshomaru, y la verdad, siempre le gustará hacerse el tonto. "Reto 5 días - Declaraciones extrañas del Foro ¡Siéntate!"
1. Chapter 1

_**Aclaraciones: Los siguientes personajes no me pertenecen. Salieron de la gran imaginación de Rumiko Takahashi**_.

* * *

**"Reto 5 días - Declaraciones extrañas del Foro ¡Siéntate!"**

**Manzana**

* * *

_**Special Edition**_

_**Capítulo I**_

_Las 30 —ridículas— maneras de decir me gustas._

Otro día normal en su vida, como eterna esclava de Naraku. Que fastidio era tener que obedecer al hombre más detestado de todos los tiempos, y que además, por su culpa, ella también fuera odiada, sólo porque había matado a algunos incautos bajo las ordenes de su padre. Además, tenía la maldita suerte de que poseer un aroma idéntico al de él, lo que ya le había ocasionado algunos problemas. Quién sabe cómo, Naraku se hacía de enemigos —y luego el muy cínico se preguntaba el por qué—, ocasionando que algunos monstruos la atacaran, pensando que es él. Agradecía que ella era lo suficientemente para protegerse sola, y que los youkais que la atacaban no le hacían mucho frente. Otro punto para seguir odiando a su amado padre.

Su única esperanza, para ya no seguir con esa vida, era Sesshomaru. Pero este no tenía interés en ayudarla. Y no conforme con eso, provocó que ella se enamorara de él. Frunció el ceño al darse cuenta que en vez de pensar de una manera más fría y ver a Sesshomaru como un simple aliado, ella se imaginaba en otras situaciones con él. Pero que va, ese hombre era muy orgulloso y prejuicioso, y Kagura estaba segura que sólo un milagro haría que él pensara en ella en algo más que la chica que le pasaba información.

Ese día, no tenía intenciones de encontrarse con él. Su prioridad, era y sería buscar su libertad. El amor estaba de más. Aunque admitía que de vez en cuando le gustaba fantasear con él, y no de una manera lujuriosa y mucho menos romántica. Kagura era ruda, e imaginarse a Sesshomaru en algunas de esas dos situaciones le era imposible, nada lógico y hasta enfermo. Creía que lo más romántico que podía aspirar, era que él le dijera que tenía un aroma diferente al de Naraku. Tal vez, un pequeño intercambio de palabras que no tuviera que ver con su lucha contra su padre. A lo mejor, y ya se estaba extralimitando, que Sesshomaru le dijera: ¿Por qué me ofreces algo para matar a Naraku? ¿Qué no sabes que de cualquier manera lo voy a matar?

Kagura lanzó un suspiró al aire, imaginarse a Sesshomaru diciéndole que mataría su creador, era la escena más romántica que se le había ocurrido, que no pudo evitar sonrojarse, y ver a Sesshomaru dándole una merecida paliza a Naraku. Quién sabe, si eso ocurriera, le gustaría pasar un poco más de tiempo con él. Mandar volar a Jaken con su abanico y prestarle su pluma a Rin para que se fuera a dar una vuelta por un rato. Por supuesto, que el dragón acompañe a la niña, ¿Qué tal si se cae de la pluma y nadie está cerca para rescatarla?

Agitó su cabeza y olvidó esas ideas ridículas. Ante todo su prioridad, después, Sesshomaru. Por mientras, debía seguir ordenes, de un estúpido plan, del cual estaba segura que todo saldría mal, ella terminaría involucrada y al final, algún tonto trataría de matarla a ella primero, en vez de ir tras la mente maestra que pensó que en todo eso.

Llegó a donde Naraku le dijo, al pozo que siempre cruzaba Kagome. Su amo le dictó la orden de buscar alguna información que le fuera de utilidad. Bajó de su pluma, y caminó con sigilo hasta el extraño pozo devorahuesos.

No tenía nada en particular. Era un pozo viejo, sin nada mágico. De lo que poco que sabía, es que Kagome llegaba a esta época, no más. A lo mejor, lo que Naraku pretendía era que ella regresara a su época y destruir el pozo. ¿Qué información le llevaría? Ninguna, porque no existía nada en especial con ese lugar.

Le dio una vuelta al pozo, sin nada en particular. Césped, flores, una que otra mariposa. Sin darse cuenta, pateó algo que por fin llamó su atención, por el extraño ruido que emitió. En nuestra época, ese ruido sería de un papel metálico. Se agachó por el extraño objeto, y lo miró con mucha curiosidad. Se trataba de una bolsa de regalo color rojo metálico.

Con ambas manos, Kagura lo levantó, un poco inquieta por lo que pudiera suceder. Al tocar la bolsa, el mismo ruido de la bolsa de plástico se emitió. Impresionada, siguió provocando el mismo ruido por un minuto. Enseguida, bajó la mirada para percatarse que no hubiera algo más. Y sí que había algo más.

Una revista tirada en el césped, con la portada de una chica con un uniforme de marinero, al que Kagura rápidamente relacionó con la ropa de Kagome. A lado de la muchacha, un chico, con el uniforme negro de las secundarias de Japón.

En cuclillas, dejó la bolsa por un lado y tomó el nuevo y extraño objeto. En su corta vida, había visto algo similar, y comenzaba a preguntarse cuál era su función.

Abrió la revista y comenzó a hojearla. Todos los títulos llamaban su atención. Leyó con rapidez, el corto artículo de :"Los beneficios de los frutos rojos". Le pareció interesante y algo que podía utilizar. Después siguió con los tips de belleza, y la moda actual, que si bien, la extraña ropa que presentaban en la revista no era de sus gustos, los accesorios como los aretes, fueron su nuevo delirio. Total, que se enfocó por completo en lo de belleza, pues presentaba cosas que ella no sabía. El que fuera una esclava, y que el "chico" que te gustaba no le hiciera caso, no era motivo para verse mal.

Nunca había estado tan entretenida en su vida. Sin embargo, al seguir leyendo, se topó con otros artículos. Como el "¿Tu novio te engaña?", test para saber si tu novio es el ideal para ti, un listado de treinta manera para decirle a alguien que le gustabas.

—¡Qué ridículo! —exclamó Kagura ante el artículo. Jamás dejaría que alguien le dijera como hacer las cosas, y menos que unos cuantos papeles le aseguraban, que de una manera discreta, se le podía decir a alguien que le gustas.

Pero la tentación, y lo desconocido que resultaba ese tipo de temas, hicieron que se sentara y se pusiera a leerlos. Que más daba, eran cosas que ella nunca haría, y al leer la primer manera de decir me gustas, se dio cuenta que no sabía de qué demonios hablaban.

"_Hazle un video con fotos de ustedes dos, y luego súbelo a YouTube"_

—¿Qué? — ¿Qué demonios era un video? ¿Qué demonios era fotos? ¿Qué demonios era YouTube?

Siguiente consejo.

"_Cocínale un rico postre y dile que lo hiciste especialmente para él"._

—¿Un postre? —Definitivamente no conocía la palabra, pero eso de cocinar, no iba con ella.

"_Llévate bien con sus amigos. Él se dará cuenta que le interesas"._

—¿Debo llevarme bien con Jaken? —¡Jamás! El enano verde no era para nada de su agrado. Que Sesshomaru se olvide de ella, o que aviente a Jaken en un risco. Aunque lo más práctico, era que Kagura se olvidará de Sesshomaru.

Siguió leyendo, uno por uno, e imaginándose como seria si trataría de llevarlos a cabo. Si alguna frase no le entendía, las demás rayaban en lo vergonzoso.

Sin darse cuenta, Sesshomaru rondaba el lugar en busca de su hermano menor. Había dejado a Jaken cerca de ahí, al cuidado de Rin. Nunca se imaginó encontrarse con Kagura. Aceptaba que ella siempre le era de utilidad, pues sabía muchas cosas que le podían indicar el paradero de su enemigo. Que ella estuviera ahí, cerca de donde se encontraba Inuyasha y compañía, significaba que algo tramaba Naraku. Estaba seguro, que era mejor acercársele para que le preguntara dicho plan.

Como era normal en él, no emitió ningún ruido al acercarse. Espero que Kagura se diera cuenta de su presencia. Nunca se hubiera imaginado que Kagura, estuviera sentada recargada en el pozo, leyendo quien sabe qué. Algunos metros los separaban, pero era la distancia suficiente para que ella ya se diera cuenta de su presencia.

La boca de Kagura se movía, leyendo cada palabra. Cansado de esperar, decidió por fin llamarla.

—Kagura— dijo el youkai, sin obtener una respuesta inmediata. La demonio del viento no lo escuchaba, pues estaba imaginándose todas las situaciones posibles con él, si seguía al pie de la letra, esas maneras de confesar su amor. A todas llegaba a la conclusión de que no terminarían bien.

—¡Kagura! —Volvió a hablarle. Sólo que ahora era con una especie de coraje.

¿Qué diablos significaba esto? ¿Por qué Kagura lo ignoraba? Si algo existía que Sesshomaru realmente odiaba, era que lo ignoraran cuando el hablaban. Y Kagura lo estaba haciendo, de la peor forma. Como si no se diera cuenta de que él existiría. No sólo eso, Sessshomaru estaba consiente que él era el único al que Kagura le pidió ayuda, y en esa mujer, en vez de estar al pendiente de lo que decía, estaba muy concentrada en otra cosa.

No iba permitirle darle ese gusto de hacerlo enojar. Esa mujer no tenía ese derecho. Caminó hacia ella, y sin pensarlo, le quitó la revista. Kagura casi se va de lado, por el susto que le sacó Sesshomaru. ¿Cuándo demonios llegó ahí? Repentinamente, un sonrojo la invadió pues en un segundo fantaseaba con él y en el otro, ya lo tenía enfrente. Y además, él tenía la revista en sus manos, justo en la misma página que ella estaba leyendo.

Al ver la cara de espanto que mostraba Kagura, leyó de reojo la revista. Kagura, sudaba frío por la situación tan extraña. Se decía que Sesshomaru, menos se fijaría en ella por estar leyendo esas cosas tan absurdas.

—Tonterías— farfulló el youkai.

—¡Yo no estaba leyendo eso! —Se apresuró a decir Kagura, arrebatándole de las manos la revista.

Sesshomaru notó la alterada que estaba buscando quién sabe qué cosa en esas extrañas hojas. Kagura nunca le mostraba un respeto como debería a él. El hecho de arrebatarle la revista, le decía que era demasiado impulsiva. No le molestaba, pero esperaba que no lo volviera hacer, aunque con lo poco que lo conocía, era imposible.

—¡Mira! —Le señaló una página completamente indiferente. —Yo leía sobre esto. Como algunas frutas nos pueden ayudar a mantenernos mejor.

No cambio su serio semblante, pero si se sorprendía como Kagura trataba de engañarlo al decirle que leía otra cosa, cuando era tan evidente que el listado de las maneras de decirle a alguien que le gustas, era lo que en realidad la tuvo concentrada.

—Aquí dice que las _**manzanas**_, ayuda a las mujeres a tener un rubor natural. Eso era lo que yo leía, sobre los frutos rojos. Si no lo sabes, a las mujeres nos interesa vernos bien— aseguró. Microsegundos después reaccionó. ¿Qué estupideces decía? Le platicaba a Sesshomaru cosas que a él no le importaban para nada. Hablar sobre manzanas y sus beneficios, una idiota manera de decirle a alguien que eres inteligente.

—¿Piensas que me interesa? —habló el youkai de cabello plateado.

Kagura tenía la mayor cara de vergüenza que pudiera existir en el planeta. La repentina llegada de Sesshomaru, y el tener que hablar sobre otras cosas que no fuera Naraku, la terminaron por incomodar. Tal vez, si ellos estuvieran en otra época, las cosas serían más fáciles para ella. Ser otra persona, sin la dominación de Naraku, una vida perfecta y con todos las oportunidades para decirle "me gustas" a Sesshomaru. ¿Y porque no hacerlo ahorita? Ya sabía que la iba a rechazar, que importaba si se lo dijera de una manera discreta.

—No— susurró. Recordó el una de las frases que decía el artículo.

"_Dile algún alago sobre su personalidad. Recuerda ser sincera."_

¿Un alago? ¿Qué podía decirle?

—Oye— Se puso de pie, y se llevó ambas manos para atrás, jugando con su abanico cerrado. —A mi parecer, eres un youkai muy fuerte.

¡Bien! ¡Lo dijo! Ahora debía esperar que la muerte se la llevara. Por fin se había confesado.

El youkai no dijo nada. Sesshomaru no recibió eso como un alago, sino como una confirmación de algo que ya sabía. ¿Por qué volverle a decir eso, que con otras palabras, ella ya le había dicho? Al ofrecerle los pedazos de la perla, para que él matara a Naraku, era evidente que ella respetaba su poder.

—¿Qué es eso? —La ignoró, y su mirada si tornó a la llamativa bolsa de regalo que estaba a los pies de Kagura. Ella levantó la bolsa, sin saber cómo darle una respuesta. Estaba un poco decepcionada, porque él no dijo alguna palabra sobre su comentario. A lo mejor algo hizo mal o esas hojas si eran puras tonterías.

—No lo sé. Lo encontré por aquí— aseguró. Abrió la bolsa, y metió la mano, despertando la curiosidad de Sesshomaru.

Un agradable aroma salió de la bolsa. A Kagura, le resultó muy atrayente y extrañamente tentador el nuevo objeto. Sin embargo, a Sesshomaru le pareció muy dulce para sus exigentes gustos.

* * *

_**Notas de la autora: **_

_Hola a los que leen. Perdón por el retraso de subir esto hasta ahorita. La verdad, me costó trabajo relacionarlo todo, porque se podía decir que se cuenta la misma historia en dos épocas distintas, y al final relacionarlo. ¿Qué quiero decir con esto? Que en el siguiente capítulo cuento la historia de Kagura y Sesshomaru en la época moderna (sus reencarnaciones), más precisamente en la misma época que Kagome. ¿Por qué no pensé en algo menos confuso? No lo sé. Me pareció buena idea mezclar las dos épocas. Además, como en el último capítulo, no creo poder explicar a detalle como relacionan las historias, pues lo voy a continuar. Por ahí vi en el topic que podía hacer más capítulos, y es lo que voy hacer._

_Espero que les haya gustado. Es la primera historia romántica que hago de ellos dos, y sobre todo, con un poco de humor (un triste y la verdad pésimo humor). La verdad prefiero el angts, y es mi otra excusa para el retraso. El romance y el humor no van conmigo, por eso, este fic es un verdadero reto. No esperen verme escribir otro fic igual. No creó volver hacerlo. _

_Que tengan lindo día y gracias por leer._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Aclaraciones: Los siguientes personajes no me pertenecen. Salieron de la gran imaginación de Rumiko Takahashi**_.

**"Reto 5 días - Declaraciones extrañas del Foro ¡Siéntate!"**

**Bufanda**

_**Special Edition**_

_**Capítulo II**_

_¿Qué dicen los chicos?_

Tenía que agradecerle a su hermano menor Byakuya, por decirle que Naraku estaba muy molesto y hasta avergonzado, por la fuerte humillación que le hizo pasar Kikyou, como para interesarse en ella, como el muy idiota acostumbraba. Al contrario, se alegraba que Naraku fuera a buscar a Kikyou, y que ella, hastiada por su presencia, y arrogancia, le dijera en frente de sus compañeras de clases, que le iba a dar un chocolate, sólo para que dejara de humillarse pidiéndole uno.

Caminaba por la ciudad, nada podía arruinarle más el día. Por qué eso sí, no estaba haciendo lo que tenía en mente hacer por puro gusto. En realidad, todo era parte de un detallado plan de Byakuya para hacer el ridículo.

Si existían dos cosas que arruinaban la ya imperfecta vida de Kagura, eran sus dos hermanos. El mayor, Naraku. Que por algún motivo tenía en la cabeza que tanto Byakuya como Kagura debían obedecerlo. Les decía, que ese derecho era por ser el mayor, y porque en realidad, les gustaba protegerlos. Sobre todo a Kagura, que al ser la más respondona y e impulsiva, se podía meter en problemas con facilidad. De acuerdo, aceptaba que se metía en problemas con su actitud. Tanto en la escuela, como en su familia. Era como decía Naraku, muy problemática. Pero ella le decía que eran cosas que no le importaban.

Aunque Naraku era el mayor de sus problemas, Byakuya no se quedaba atrás. Tenía un año menos de edad que ella, y parecía que sus padres sólo la habían engendrado con el propósito de amargarla. Aun se preguntaba de dónde nació la genial idea de jugarle bromas de todo tipo. Byakuya contaba con el total respaldo de Naraku, lo que hacía que se sintiera en completa libertad de hacerle lo que quisiera. Eso sí, aceptaba que entre él y Naraku, ella siempre preferiría pasar el resto de su vida con su hermano menor, que con Naraku. Pues al menos Byakuya, le había sacado un par de carcajadas, pues las bromas a veces abarcaban a su hermano mayor. Pero a principios de ese año, las bromas fueron menos, lo cual era para alarmarse.

Si de algo estaba segura Kagura, era que caminaba hacía algo planeado por Byakuya. A lo mejor, sobre la humillante escena que le hizo pasar Kikyou a Naraku, era mentira, y sólo era una pantalla para que ella no se diera cuenta que su amado hermano Naraku estaba detrás de esto.

—¡Diablos! —masculló Kagura. Miró a su alrededor y no encontró nada sospechoso, que no fuera la caja de color rojo que traía en la mano.

Esa era toda la broma. Kagura había jurado que jamás haría algo tan ridículo como entregar chocolates a alguien. Y hasta ese día, lo había cumplido.

¿Qué la hizo cambiar de parecer? ¿Cómo ese idiota de ojos azules la orilló a eso?

Ella ya sabía que no debía creerle nada. Sin embargo, se dejó convencer. Era tan celosa que se creyó el cuento de que Rin, la mejor amiga de Sesshomaru desde antes que ella lo conociera, tenía un interés amoroso por él. Y según rumores, ella le daba chocolates cada año.

Tenía como tres años de conocer a Sesshomaru, fueron juntos a la misma preparatoria, y sí, Rin cada año le daba chocolates. Pero no le molestaba, sabía bien que eran amigos y ya. Pero Byakuya, seguía insistiendo e insistiendo.

El peor de los colmos, fue cuando dijo que Sesshomaru se le hacía muy guapo como para tenerlo únicamente de cuñado. Que se alegraba que él no sintiera nada por ella, porque así le daba una oportunidad de poder conquistarlo.

Dos días antes del 14 de febrero, tomó su celular y le dijo a Kagura, que lo llamaría para invitarlo a salir. La quería provocar, sobre todo porque a pesar de no estar segura si su hermano era gay o simplemente le gustaba fingir, Sesshomaru toleraba su presencia. Hasta parecía que platicaba más con Byakuya, que ni con ella.

_Vio a su hermano, si marcó un número. ¿Desde cuándo tenía su número de celular? ¿Y porque ella no lo tenía? _

—_Aun estas a tiempo de invitarlo tú— recordó que le dijo, mientras se escuchaba el típico sonido de espera. _

_Su coraje era muy evidente. _

—_Aunque le hubieras confesado tu amor, él me hubiera preferido a mí. Yo soy más guapo— fanfarroneó, sin quitarse el celular en el oído. _

—_No seas idiota, él y yo nos gustamos. — Byakuya se quedó en silencio, y sonrió de lado. Estiró su celular hasta Kagura._

—_Kagura, no grites tanto, Sesshomaru te escuchó. —Siguieron unos "Sí" y "Aja" de parte de Byakuya. —Dice que mejor le confieses tu amor cuando se vean. _

Quiso no creerle. Y no lo hizo hasta que tomó el celular y escuchó la voz de Sesshomaru nombrando su nombre. No supo cómo, o quien fue el que hizo la propuesta, pero a los minutos siguientes quedaron en verse el 14 de febrero en un café.

Caminaba aprisa, y no por tener la necesidad de verlo. El día avanzaba tan lento, que todas sus actividades las terminaba muy rápido. Incluso caminar. Deseaba que todo pasara ya.

Se arrepintió de haber salido de su casa con esa ropa, ese peinado, ese tonto regalo. Todo estaba mal. No importaba el buen gusto de Byakuya con la ropa, y que le haya escogido su atuendo de ese día, ella no quería salir con Sesshomaru.

El ambiente de romance, creado estratégicamente por una fuerte mercadotecnia, además de las cientos de parejas en la cuidad, no causarían un efecto en ellos. Ellos no eran románticos, no se regalaban peluches, ni chocolates, ni dulces, ni ningún tipo de tarjeta. Al final del día no se despedirían con un beso, un abrazo y el "te amo". Eran puras tonterías para ellos, y por eso le gustaba Sesshomaru. Eran igual de apático de apáticos en ese tipo de días.

Aún estaba a tiempo de deshacerse de ese regalo. Si no quería dárselo, ¿para qué seguir con ese plan? Era mejor idea pasar el resto del día haciendo otra cosa.

Estuvo a punto a llegar a la cafetería. A su alrededor había mucha gente, que el congestionamiento hizo que se arrepintiera de llevar puesto una bufanda. Ya no se sentía el mismo frío que hacía unos minutos. Se quitó la bufanda y se la dejó en la mano. Se quejó de lo estorbosa que le resultaba ahora.

A sólo un par de cuadras en llegar, se encontró con un bote de basura. Se detuvo, y sin pensarlo mucho, tomó la caja de regalo de color rojo.

—¡NO! — un gritó aturdió a Kagura, dejándola por un momento sorda.

Su hermano salió de la nada, quitándole el regalo de la mano.

—¿Por qué ibas hacer eso? — La regañó. —Tienes que darle el regalo.

—¿Qué demonios haces aquí? ¿Me estas siguiendo? —Giró su rostro para todos lados, buscando que nadie más anduviera por ahí.

—Ayudándote— le pasó el regalo nuevamente. —Debes dárselo. Es algo que lo unirá.

El chico debía correr. Se expuso ante Kagura, y su plan podría no llevarse a cabo. La examinó de pies a cabeza. Debía borrarle ese ceño fruncido a Kagura de alguna forma.

—Relájate. —Con ambas manos, la tomó de los hombros. —Llevas el regalo perfecto para él. —Sonrió de oreja a oreja. Kagura observó la caja. —A lo mejor llegas un poco temprano al café.

La jaló del brazo y se la llevó a la primera tienda de revistas que se encontró. Kagura se quedó parada y a la expectativa de lo que comprara su primo. No tenía idea de que pasaría ahora. Un par de minutos después, le paso la revista que compró a su hermana.

Ella la cogió. ¿Otro chiste de Byakuya? ¿El muy imbécil sabía a quién le daba ese tipo de revista?

—Cuando llegues al café, lees el artículo que dice como decirle me gustas a alguien. Así piensas en otra cosa, y ya no te preocupas tanto por cómo decírselo a Sesshomaru.

Se alejó lo más rápido que pudo. Su hermana era una bomba de tiempo y si no alejaba de ella, seguiría hablando de más o haciéndolo otras cosas, que a ella no le agradarían, y el 14 de febrero se convertiría en masacre.

Un regalo, y una ridícula revista. Además, una bufanda que le hacía más bulto. Salió de la tienda, con una total cara de fastidio. Las canciones románticas no ayudaban para nada, y menos los miles de corazones que se veían por todos lados. Nunca en su vida se sintió tan agobiada por un jueves, y menos uno en la tarde. Bien pudo pasarse ese día en un parque, dibujando o pintando.

Si darse cuenta, al llevarse una mano para acomodar su fleco, dejó caer la bufanda. Se agachó por ella, y la revista también se le fue de las manos, aunque no lo importó. Ni siquiera contaba con las intenciones de levantar otra cosa que no fuera su bufanda. Repentinamente, alguien se puso de cuclillas y regió la revista. Kagura alzó la mirada, rogándole que no se tratara de él.

Al mismo tiempo, se pusieron de pie. Lo único que pudo pensar Kagura, es que Byakuya moriría por darle esa revista, y que después ella se daría un tiro por no tirar todo lo que traía al bote de la basura cuando tuvo oportunidad. Pero no, tuvo que dejar pasar valiosos minutos antes de que Sesshomaru, la recogiera.

—¡Eso no es mío! —señaló, algo nerviosa. ¿Qué no se supone que no debían encontrarse aún? —El idiota de mi hermano me la dio.

—¿Acaso te pregunte? —Se la paso. La faltaban manos para evitar que todo se le cayera. La revista en una mano, el regalo en otra, y la bufanda mal puesta. Y lo peor, Sesshomaru hacía gala de sus grandes respuestas, que le decían a Kagura que no le interesaba mucho.

No se habían visto en dos días, y no es que se vieran muy seguido. En realidad, se podía decir que era su primera cita formal. La primera en la que los dos salían porque se pusieron de acuerdo, sin que Byakuya o Rin, o el simple destino de encontrarse hicieran de intermediarios.

Ya no existía el tiempo para tirar todo. Debía darle ese regalo. La revista la avergonzaba, y su bufanda, que se puso lo más rápido que pudo, estaba chueca. El sonrojó, fue su primera reacción. Siempre queriendo ser diferente a los demás, y no seguir las reglas y modas, y en qué situación se encontraba con Sesshomaru, en la más típica escena de una adolescente, encontrándose con el chico que le gustaba. Sólo faltaba el romance.

Sesshomaru se sorprendió por el regalo que Kagura traía en las manos. No parecía ser algo típico de ella. Luego vio, que como podía, intentaba acomodarse la bufanda. Mujeres, siempre tan vanidosas, se decía.

—Ya estas lista. Vámonos— ordenó.

Kagura abrió los ojos como platos. En el idioma de Sesshomaru, "estar lista" significaba que te veías bien.

Lo siguió, caminando a lado suyo. Nerviosa, y con muchas ganas de preguntarle algo desde ese día que hablaron por celular. La última calle antes de llegar al café, no había mucha gente a su alrededor. Respiró profundo, y acortó la distancia entre ellos. No le daría el regalo, aun no. Primero quería saberlo.

—Oye— tartamudeo. Sesshomaru no emitió palabra, ni la volteó a ver. Kagura aun así sabía que la escuchaba. —El otro día, cuando hablamos por celular. —Tomó otra bocana de aire y más valor. —Antes de eso, hablabas con Byakuya, y yo grité algo— soltó.

Se detuvo.

Por favor, rogaba. Ella no quería decirle a Sesshomaru lo que sentía abiertamente. Kagura rezaba para que él entendiera y le diera un indirecta que significara que el sentía algo por ella.

—Si te refieres a si escuche lo que dijiste, pues lo hice—. El corazón se aceleró. Sesshomaru si escuchó lo que ella sentía por él. Ahora sólo debía esperar su respuesta.

—Eres muy escandalosa. —Por supuesto. Que más podía esperar de Sesshomaru, que no fuera un buen adjetivo para ella. Más adelante, le preguntaría a Rin que significaba eso. A lo mejor quería decir, tú también me gustas.

Finalmente llegaron al café. Él abrió la puerta y dejó que Kagura pasara primero. El día no terminaba, y todavía faltaba darle el estúpido regalo. A como iban las cosas, ya no parecía tan mala idea.

_**Notas de la autora: **_

_Hola a todos. Primero que nada, muchas gracias por los reviews. Por eso las quiero tanto :D_

_La verdad, me gustó este capítulo, fue algo fácil de hacer, porque en realidad, tengo más experiencia tratándose del AU. Me gusta mucho manejarlos en esa época, más que en la antigua, que es muchoooo más complicado, no imposible, pero si difícil. Ya lo verán en el siguiente capítulo (aquí entre nos, es el que menos me gusta)._

_Por cierto, tenía que agregar a Byakuya. Siempre aparece en mis fics AU, y por supuesto también Naraku. De hecho, después del capítulo 5, pienso hablar un poco más de él y su fatal día con Kikyou. Espero que quede bien._

_No tengo más que decir. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo. _

_Gracias por leer._


	3. ENFERMEDAD

_**Aclaraciones: Los siguientes personajes no me pertenecen. Salieron de la gran imaginación de Rumiko Takahashi**_.

* * *

**"Reto 5 días - Declaraciones extrañas del Foro ¡Siéntate!"**

**Chocolate**

* * *

_**Special Edition**_

_**Capítulo III**_

_Enfermedad_

El aroma los inundó por completo. Kagura estaba fascinada por el nuevo objeto. ¡Olía tan delicioso! Lo sacó de la bolsa, revelando otra bolsa transparente. En su interior, varios artículos idénticos de color plateado brillante. Parecía que se trataba de algunas joyas. Entonces, ¿por qué el impulso de llevárselos a la boca?

Con cuidado, Kagura le quitó el nudo a la bolsa. El extraño aroma se hizo más presente.

Levantó la cabeza, y miró a Sesshomaru, quién no parecía interesado, muy contrario de Kagura. Ella estaba muy animada, era la primera vez que ella actúa diferente.

—Estoy segura de haberlos vistos— dijo tomando uno de ellos y observarlos con mucho detenimiento.

Sesshomaru miraba a Kagura. Ella parecía más una niña, que en una adulta. Olía el objeto brillante, lo metía en la bolsa, lo volvía a sacar otro. En cambio él, quería alejarse de eso. Eso era demasiado dulce para su olfato tan sensible. Lo distraía de todos los demás aromas en el aire, como para estar alerta por si algún enemigo estaba cerca.

No quería esas cosas cerca de él. ¿Y si era algún plan de Naraku? ¿Qué Kagura lo distrajera?

—¿Qué pretendes, Kagura? —cuestionó el youkai.

La mujer soltó un ¿eh? Para enseguida fruncir el ceño. Sesshomaru aún no confiaba en ella, cuando no planeaba nada contra él. Sí, debía seguir órdenes, pero esa era otra cuestión, en el cual él no estaba para nada involucrado.

Se enfadó.

—¿Qué pretendes tú? —Ahí iba nuevamente, a decirle cosas innecesarias sobre su libertad. —¿Sabes que me puede costar la vida si se enteran que hablo contigo?

—Eso no me interesa.

—Pues en estos momentos, tampoco me interesa lo que pienses— dijo la mujer y tomó nuevamente la revista. Se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda a Sesshomaru y se sentó.

No hubo más ruido que el de Kagura pasando las hojas de una por una. Ella aseguraba haber visto algo parecido en esas hojas, que no le importaba seguir ignorándolo.

¡Qué estúpida! Muy en el interior, Sesshomaru estaba que ardía del coraje. Con ganas de cortarle el cuello a Kagura, por faltarle al respeto. Pocos se atrevían a ignorarlo. El no nació para ser ignorado y menos por unas estúpidas hojas.

Parado, luchando contra el deseo de arrancarle la cabeza, esperó que Kagura volteara a verlo. Pero nada. Según ella, estaba concentrada en otra cosa que no fuera el gran Sesshomaru. ¿Tan ególatra era? Estaba tan acostumbrado a que las personas se interesen por él, de cualquier manera, ya sea positiva o negativa, que le molestaba que alguien no lo hiciera. ¿Era eso? ¿O era que Kagura siempre trataba de llamar su atención que ahora que no lo hacía, le enojaba?

Tonterías. Sesshomaru no necesitaba de atención, y menos de ella.

* * *

Debía aprender a controlar su mal genio, ¿o que haría cuando se liberara de Naraku? Sesshomaru sólo se comportaba como siempre lo hacía. Miró sobre su hombro, y él emprendió su camino. Se perdió entre en los arboles del bosque, relajando a Kagura, y dejando una extraña sensación en el estómago.

Ella se dejó caer en el césped, y cerró los ojos dando un largo suspiro. Sesshomaru estuvo otra vez ahí con ella, y lo alejó. No pensaba cambiar por él, pero si quería aprender a calmarse. También quería que él le tuviera confianza, ante todo eso. Que dejara de verla como la sirviente de Naraku. Hacer de espía entre Naraku y él, arriesgando su cuello, ¿no era suficiente?

Dejó esos pensamientos que de nada le servían. Él no era diferente a todos los hombres, no cambiaría por nadie.

El viento cambió las hojas de la revista, relevando la página que Kagura había buscado. Ahí estaba su respuesta hacía esas extrañas cosas brillantes y de aroma peculiar. La mujer de cabello negro lo leyó con lentitud. Tomó la bolsa, y no supo si lo que pensaba hacer era lo mejor. Respiró profundo y se levantó. Con su pluma, que se quitó del cabello, voló para buscar a Sesshomaru. Seguramente ya estaba lejos.

Tenía una nueva idea. Como sus intenciones de decirle a Sesshomaru lo que sentía, se esfumaron cuando él la ignoró, quería intentar otra cosa que no parecía tan mala. Los extraños objetos resultaban ser algo llamado chocolates. Y al parecer, las chicas se los daban a los chicos que les gustaban y era una forma de declararle su amor. Kagura le sonó algo cursi, una forma idiota de decirle a alguien que le gustas.

Además, ¿para qué dar esas cosas? A simple vista se veía que no tenían una utilidad, que no fuera un simple adorno. Sin darse cuenta, ya tenía uno en la mano. Se supone que esas cosas eran comestibles, y por pura curiosidad se la llevó a la boca, encontrándose con algo con sabor a ¿qué? ¿No se supone que debía saber bien? Sólo le dio una ligera lamida y no le encontró sabor a nada. Pero la curiosidad era grande, y se aventuró a darle una mordida. Ahora todo era diferente. El papel metálico no pudo opacar el sabor del chocolate. Era lo más excitante que había probado. El sabor recorrió su cuerpo, pidiéndole otra mordida, para seguir deleitándose. Entendió que el papel plateado estaba de más, y se lo quitó. Perfecto, todo el dulce estaba solo, y listo para llevárselo a la boca de un bocado.

El chocolate la relajó, y la hizo olvidar todos sus problemas. Tomó otro y le quitó nuevamente el papel, y se lo metió a la boca, dejando que el chocolate se derritiera en su lengua, de una forma lenta ¡Con razón eso se regalaba! Ni siquiera Sesshomaru podría resistirse a esa delicia. Entonces, pensó que debía apresurarse para compartirlo de inmediato con él. ¿O no? Era tan delicioso que la envidia la invadió, y Sesshomaru no parecía haberse ganado su chocolate.

Comió otros tres, y supo que debía hacerlo. Que importaba, no se los daría todo. Sólo algunos, para que el viera que si le interesaba, y que quería ganarse su confianza.

Emprendió el vuelo sobre su pluma, sin prisa por encontrarlo. Se deleitaba por cada chocolate que entraba en su boca. Se sentía tan feliz, que no dejaba de comer. Estaba sonriendo, comiendo, soñando. Lo que en realidad pasaba, es que el chocolate le estaba dando más energía a la youkai.

Cuando encontró a Sesshomaru, lo divisó junto con sus usuales acompañantes. Jaken, Rin y el dragón de dos cabezas. No le importó, que bien que estuviera esa niña ahí. Ella ya le había perdido el miedo, y lo que era interesante, es que trataba de acercársele. Bajó de la pluma, justo atrás de ellos. El primero en voltear a verla, fue el insoportable Jaken, quién no perdía oportunidad para hacerle saber que la detestaba y que no confiaba en ella. Luego, Rin, montada en Ah-Uh gritó su nombre con algo de sorpresa.

—¿Qué demonios quieres mujer? —cuestionó Jaken, con evidente coraje. —Mi amo no piensa en ayudarte, lárgate.

Por supuesto, Kagura lo ignoró. La niña de ojos cafés, se bajó del dragón y se acercó a Kagura, irradiando inocencia. Kagura aceptaba que la niña le caía bien, y que a pesar de haberla secuestrado antes, admiraba que ella ya no le temiera.

—Kagura-sama— habló Rin. —No es buen momento para que haya venido— le hizo un ademan, en señal de que quería debía agacharse. Kagura obedeció y quedó a la altura de la niña. —Llegó enojado— murmuró la niña. Kagura levantó la cabeza, buscando a Sesshomaru.

—No importa. —Se puso de pie y le dio un chocolate a Rin. —De cualquier manera, no lo quería ver a él— mintió. No contaba con que Sesshomaru estuviera enojado, y que sus compañeros se dieran cuenta de eso, cuando él nunca revelaba lo que sentía con facilidad. ¿Cómo debía acercarse ahora?

—¡Rin! —exclamó Jaken, al ver que Kagura le daba algo extraño. —Suéltalo. Ella es un demonio al servicio de Naraku, puede ser veneno.

—¡Cállate! —gritó furiosa. Sesshomaru no decía nada. Veía toda la escena, al pendiente de cualquier cosa que hiciera Kagura. —Como detesto que me recuerden que soy la esclava del imbécil de Naraku— confesó con rencor en sus palabras.

El youkai notó el coraje al mencionar a Naraku. Cualquier otro no estaría ahí, intentando cualquier cosa para ganarse su simpatía, para que más adelante lo libere de Naraku. En cambio Kagura, era todo lo contrario. Estaba ahí, intentando liberarse de él, y aparentando tener una vida propia, lejos de su amo. Ni él mismo se creía que la respetaba por eso, y que por tal motivo, aceptaba su presencia. Aun así, esa libertad, al menos en ese momento, era ficticia. A pesar de su imponente presencia, Sesshomaru tenía entendido que no podía hacer gran cosa para salvarla si es que Naraku intentaba matarla en ese instante. Él era un cobarde, y con el corazón de Kagura en las manos, la podía matar desde cualquier lugar. Lo único con lo que contaba, era su espada, pero ni siquiera estaba seguro de que sirviera tratándose de ella. No una humana igual que Rin.

La mujer le quitó el papel al chocolate, y le dijo a Rin que debía comerlo. Le dijo que no era algo malo, que en realidad lo disfrutaría mucho. Confiada, y con un Jaken rogándole que no lo hiciera, la niña obedeció a Kagura y se lo llevó a la boca.

—¡Que delicioso! —vociferó Rin, pidiéndole más a Kagura. El sapo verde, le rogaba que escupiera eso y luego le pedía a Sesshomaru que le dijera a Rin que no debía hacerlo. Ninguno de los dos, le hizo caso.

Rin se sentó en el césped, y la siguió Kagura, acompañándola comiendo junto con ella. Las dos estaban extrañamente felices, y Kagura sonreía de una manera que nunca lo había hecho.

Qué pérdida de tiempo, pensaba Sesshomaru. Por culpa de Kagura, estaban ahí sin hacer algo productivo. Se acercó a ellas, con paso firme. Jaken pensó que por fin echaría a Kagura. ¿Qué podía hacer con Kagura? Se preguntaba Sesshomaru. Debía hacer lo de siempre, abandonarla en ese lugar, ya que no existían motivos para que ella estuviera tanto tiempo con ellos.

—Sesshomaru-sama, tiene que probarlos— decía la niña. Kagura miró para otro lado. Kagura le volteó la cara, sin saber cómo reaccionar.

—¿Lo ves?— dijo Kagura, sin ver a Sesshomaru. —No intento nada en contra tuya— comentó para que se diera cuenta que a Rin no le había pasado nada extraño.

El silencio se hizo. Rin se mantuvo callada, pero levantó la bolsa, ofreciéndole los dulces a Sesshomaru. ¿Los tomaría? Kagura se mantuvo al margen. Sabía que Sesshomaru de ella no quería nada, pero Rin era otra cosa. Él podía comer tranquilamente, si Rin se lo ofrecía. Además, estaba curioso, de como una mujer como Kagura, se atrevía a seguirlo y a darle de comer a la niña que protegía, algo que desconoce y que no sabía si a la larga le podía hacer daño y causarle la muerte. Se hubiera visto en la obligación de tener que estrangularla. No cabía duda, Kagura era muy osada, o la mejor demasiado tonta.

Kagura tragaba saliva, nerviosa por saber el siguiente paso de Sesshomaru.

—Pruébalos ya— dijo desesperada. —No te daría algo que te enferme.

—¿Y qué ganas con esto? —preguntó Sesshomaru, aun desconfiando de ella.

—Su amor— se atrevió a decir Rin. ¡Qué impertinente! Kagura quedó en total evidencia ante Sesshomaru, pues el rubor en sus mejillas, le decía que la niña no estaba del todo equivocada.

—Por supuesto que no— mintió demasiado tarde. —Si no los quieres no me importa. Yo ya me iba— le arrebató la bolsa a Rin, arrepintiéndose de haber llegada hasta ahí.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera hacer otra cosa, Sesshomaru le quitó la bolsa. Ese alimento no parecía ellos por humanos. Al tenerlos tan cerca, el olor comenzó a marearlo. Aun así tomó uno, siendo visto por todos. Jaken, no supo que seguir advirtiéndole que eso podía hacerle daño al provenir de Kagura. Se le llevó a la boca, y sin saborearlo se lo pasó. Era demasiado para él. El solo olor le decía que no debía probarlo, que era muy dulce.

No emitió alguna reacción.

Tanto Kagura como Rin, abrieron los ojos como platos, al ver que en realidad si se lo comió. No pensaron que fuera capaz de hacer eso.

—¿Te gustó? — Se acercó Kagura, al notar que Sesshomaru estaba ahí parado como estatua. Ni siquiera pestañeaba, ¿era normal en él? —¿Te pasa algo?

Bajó la mirada. Nunca le había pasado eso, pero veía borroso a Kagura.

—¿Sesshomaru-sama? — Rin y Jaken lo rodearon. Algo malo pasaba con su amo. Jurarían que hasta lo veían más pálido.

¿Quién hubiera pensado que el chocolate les hacía daño a los perros?

* * *

_**Notas de la autora: **_

_Tengo que decirlo. Es el capítulo que menos me gusta._

_Quiero explicar lo de los chocolates. Me gustó la idea de que Kagura le diera unos, y que él le acepte sólo uno por pura curiosidad. Pero luego, recordé algo interesante. A los perros les hace daño el chocolate. Desde un principio, pensé que a Sesshomaru no le gustaría el chocolate, porque sería muy dulce para él, a lo mejor muy empalagoso para sus desarrollados sentido. Y creí que fuera buena idea de que él se enfermara un poco, por haberlo comido. No olviden que él es un perro. Esa es mi explicación. Creó que exagere mucho, porque él sólo comió uno, pero ustedes perdonen mi falta de imaginación, porque no se me ocurrió más formas de que el comiera más u_u_

_Saben, adoro a Rin, aunque quién no. Fue por ella que la confesión se pudo hacer. Y es que si se dan cuenta, las confesiones no han sido directamente de Kagura. No son intencionales. La verdad, no imaginó a Kagura confesando su amor de una manera tan abierta.  
Por eso recurro a Rin y a Byakuya, ellos ayudan mucho _

_No tengo más que decir. _

_Muchas gracias por los reviews. Confieso que siempre que cuando subo un capítulo no los espero, pero cuando llegan me ponen muy feliz n.n Y perdón si no los he respondido, créanme que lo voy hacer, sólo que se me atravesaron unas cosillas por ahí. _

_Eso es todo. Muchas gracias por leer :D_


	4. GRRR SEXY

_**Aclaraciones: Los siguientes personajes no me pertenecen. Salieron de la gran imaginación de Rumiko Takahashi**_.

* * *

**"Reto 5 días - Declaraciones extrañas del Foro ¡Siéntate!"**

**Ropa Interior**

* * *

_**Special Edition**_

_**Capítulo IV**_

_Grrrr sexy_

—Lo sé. Es ridículo. —Bajó el regalo de la mesa y se lo llevó a las piernas. Sesshomaru no la detuvo.

Más de acuerdo con ella no podía estar. Era ridículo. Aceptaba este tipo de cosas de otras personas. Su gran amiga Rin le daba chocolates cada año, muestra del gran cariño y admiración que le tenía. Estaba seguro que Kagura hacía todo eso por culpa de alguien. La conocía bien, y se daba cuenta de lo forzada de la escena.

La chica estaba apenada. Sesshomaru no necesitaba hacer grandes preguntas porque ya sabía de qué se trataba todo.

No sería la primera vez que Kagura se enfrentaba a este tipo de situaciones por culpa de uno de sus hermanos. Bien sabía que eran un par de hombres intolerables. Sobre todo Naraku, el cual Sesshomaru no soportaba. En realidad, lo consideraba su enemigo. Si bien, él no tenía una relación formal con Kagura, se daba cuenta que ella sentía algo por él. Pero eso era entre ellos dos. Sí Sesshomaru no quería iniciar una relación con ella, era porque ya tenían una. En él no iban los: "¿quieres ser mi novia?", "¿Quieres andar conmigo?", "eres hermosa, me gustas", y mucho menos el clásico y ya gastado "te amo".

Tal parecía que Kagura aún no se daba cuenta de eso, pero Naraku sí, y por eso odiaba verlos juntos. Significaba que él perdía el control que tantos años le costó conseguir sobre su hermana menor. Él estaba al tanto de las acciones de Naraku, que incluían restringirle muchas cosas a Kagura.

De Byakuya, Sesshomaru lo conocía y hasta aceptaba su presencia por un corto tiempo. Lo que significaba que le caía bien, pero después de algunas bromas terminaba por hartarlo. Podía apostar que por él, Kagura estaba haciendo todo esto, a pesar del miedo que él le tenía a Kagura por sus fuertes ataques de ira.

—¿Cómo te escapaste? — habló finamente Sesshomaru. —Dudo mucho que Naraku te dejara salir con eso, sin antes intentar amarrarte.

La mesera que les había levantado la orden entró en escena y le dejó un café a cada uno. Kagura estaba tan nerviosa —aunque no lo demostraba—, que no pidió sus acostumbradas rebanadas de pasteles, como lo hacía cuando salía con Byakuya.

—Fue por culpa de tu cuñada. —Tomó la taza y le dio un sorbo.

Sesshomaru mostró una imperceptible mueca de disgusto. _Cuñada, _como odiaba esa palabra. No tenía nada en contra de Kikyou, porque en realidad nunca habían cruzado una palabra. Le molestaba que esa palabra fuera usada para relacionarlo directamente con Inuyasha, su hermano menor, y al que trataba de evitar ante cualquier cosa.

—Al parecer la fue a buscar a la facultad de medicina— narró Kagura con una sonrisa en el rostro. Amaba esa historia y sabía que también Sesshomaru lo haría. —Para ese entonces, Kikyou ya estaba fastidiada por tener que verlo cada semana, sobre todo porque el muy ególatra, le decía que esperaba sus chocolates para el 14 de febrero. Hoy en la mañana la encontró con algunas amigas suyas. Y enfrente de ellas, Kikyou le dijo: Naraku, siento un poco de pena que todos los días vengas a humillarte suplicando por un chocolate. Por ese motivo te daré uno, te lo has ganado.

Sí, definitivamente fue Kikyou la que dijo eso, pensó Sesshomaru. La relación de Kikyou con Naraku era muy desconocida para él. Entendía que Naraku odiaba a su hermano sobre cualquier cosa por la larga relación que mantenía con Kikyou desde años atrás. Aseguraba que ese era un factor más para querer impedir que él mantuviera una relación con Kagura.

—Se lo tenía merecido— sonrió triunfante Kagura. —Cuando vea a Kikyou, la tendré que felicitar. Aunque si ella me ve, lo más seguro es que me saque la vuelta— dijo llamando la atención de Sesshomaru. —Y no la culpo, soy la hermana de Naraku. Ese hombre es una maldita sombra para mí.

Sesshomaru recordó que en un principio, trataba de evitarla. Antes de conocer a Kagura, conocía a su hermano y al enterarse de que tenía una hermana, y que iban en la misma escuela, no la quería cerca, pensando que era igual que él. No estaba tan equivocado, físicamente eran parecidos, incluso, ella había demostrado tener ciertas actitudes que le recordaban a Naraku. Pero al final, todo era opacado por la manera tan espontanea de ser de Kagura. No dependía de nadie, y no le gustaba hacerlo. Tampoco eran de las personas obsesionadas por la moda, como las demás mujeres. Lucía bien, contaba con buen gusto, y a pesar de su evidente vanidad, se olvidaba de todo a la hora de ponerse a pintar. Como si fuera otra forma. Kagura tenía varias facetas que, con orgullo, sabía que él era el único que las conocía.

—¿Quieres ir a otro lado? — El ambiente era diferente. La confianza se hacía presente. Los dos estaban a gusto con sus presencias, y hasta disfrutando el momento.

—Me gustaría. No soporto estar rodeada entre tanta cursilería —confesó Kagura.

—Es insoportable. Si pudiera, los mataría de un golpe por ridículos.

—Sería divertido ver eso. Tal vez pueda ayudarte— se ofreció Kagura, sacándole un evidente sonrisa a Sesshomaru. Compartían un momento perfecto. ¿Quién diría que el odio un día los podría unir más?

A punto de pedirle la cuenta a la mesera, Kagura vio lo que no espera ver. Que él estuviera entrando al café, moviendo su mano de un lado a otro, saludándolos. Increíble, era muy hermoso para ser cierto. ¿Existiría algún mundo paralelo donde ella no tuviera a Byakuya como hermano? ¿Existiría realmente un mundo tan perfecto?

Lo siguió con la mirada, hasta que ya lo tenía ahí frente a ellos. Kagura comenzó amenazándolo con un terrible gesto que Byakuya pasó por alto. La conocía muy bien como para saber qué frente de Sesshomaru trataba de controlarse, sobre todo, porque estaban en un lugar público. No veía alguna "acción" entre ellos, y mucho menos un avance hacía algo más romántico. De acuerdo, vivían en una sociedad estricta donde darse muestras de cariño enfrente de todos estaba mal. Pero el día era para romper las reglas un poco, nada les costaba tomarse de las manos por un segundo.

—No pongas esa cara— dijo Byakuya, cruzado de brazos. —Sólo paso a saludar. En realidad, voy a ver a unos amigos.

Kagura quería ahorcarlo, descuartizarlo, tirarlo al mar. No le creía una palabra. A pesar de que Byakuya hablaba con sinceridad. Si se vería con sus amigos, Bankotsu y Jakotsu, sobre todo con el último, que le encantaba regalarle chocolates.

—¡Qué lindos se ven juntos! —exclamó.

Sin darse cuenta, se estaba echando la soga al cuello, y no sólo por parte de su hermana. A Sesshomaru no le gustaban ese tipo de intervenciones tan infantiles. Aun así, lucía calmado.

—Qué bueno que acudiste a mí para preguntarme sobre qué ponerte. —Se sentó a un lado de Sesshomaru, con la intención de molestar más a su hermana. De acuerdo, también porque se sentía más seguro a lado de Sesshomaru que con la _loca_ de su hermana, como le gustaba llamarla de cariño.

—Jamás la vi más desesperada por no saber qué usar. Creo que tú sacas lo mejor de ella— le dijo a Sesshomaru.

—¡Cállate! — murmuró. Le costaba contradecirlo, ya en realidad, si lo buscó para que le ayudara a escoger su atuendo. Tenía que admitirlo, el de mejor gusto de su familia, era Byakuya.

—Ni siquiera con Bankotsu se vestía así.

Sesshomaru le dedicó una mirada rápida. ¿Entonces sí fue novia de Bakotsu? El idiota que iba en el salón de ella. El que se metía en problemas y reprobaba muchas de sus materias.

¿Salir corriendo era una opción? ¿No se supone que quería hacer de celestino con ellos? ¿Para qué mencionar a su antiguo novio?

—Pero no pienses mal. Anduvieron como por tres meses.

No fueron novios por un largo tiempo. Fue un momento para divertirse y ya. Le gustaba y punto. El chico era guapo y agradable. Además, ella todavía no tenía un interés por Sesshomaru, a pesar de que ya lo conocía. No era algo que debiera afectarles.

—Aunque después de que le gustaste, cambió mucho. Siempre quiso impresionarte. Incluso, me dijo que la acompañara a comprarte tu regalo.

El ambiente cambió. Con cada minuto estaba más claro lo que ella sentía por él. Kagura bajo su cabeza, se sentía triste. Por culpa de otros, Sesshomaru se enteraba sobre sus sentimientos, en lugar de confesárselo en un momento más íntimo.

—¿Te puedes ir? —pidió Kagura con fingida amabilidad. Lo quería lejos, antes de que contara otra tontería.

—Todavía no llegan. Estoy esperando a Jakotsu porque me prometió una noche loca —bromeó, sin causarle gracia a los demás.

¿Por qué no se iba? Como Byakuya no aparentaba tener intenciones de dejarlos en paz, Kagura creyó que lo mejor era que le dijera a Sesshomaru que se fueran de ahí. Sí Byakuya los seguía, se vería en la penosa, pero obligatoria necesidad de noquearlo.

—¿Ustedes harán algo esta noche? Porque Kagura ya se compró un sexy conjunto especial para ti. —Sonrió pícaro. —Yo le dije que era algo muy atrevido para alguien serio como tú, pero ella insistió.

¡No! ¡Maldición! Gritaba internamente Kagura. Lo peor era que sí había salido a comprar ropa interior con él, pero eso fue porque él la acompaña a todos lados, lo invitara o no. Está bien, bromearon sobre qué les iría bien para una noche especial, pero hasta ahí.

Su hermano debía morir. Pero si lo hacía, significaría que terminaría en la cárcel. Si le aventaba el café, seguramente le caería a Sesshomaru en su camisa blanca.

Ya era suficiente. El tiempo de tolerancia ante las impertinencias de Byakuya se agotó.

—Lárgate— habló finalmente Sesshomaru, con un tono de verdadera amenaza. Con él, Byakuya no podía darse el lujo de ignorarlo, como la hacía con su hermana. Se levantó y se despidió con un: Diviértanse.

Tenía su rostro escondido entre sus manos de la vergüenza. No tenía cara para ver a Sesshomaru sin imaginarse que el creyera que su familia estaba loca, y no tener palabras para contradecirlo, porque era verdad. Tampoco ella era tan normal. Si lo pensaba, ni la familia de Sesshomaru era muy normal. Otra razón por la que podían ser una buena pareja, pensaba Kagura.

No dijeron nada. Ella esperaba que Sesshomaru diera el siguiente paso para salir del café y la invitara a otro lugar. Y como siempre, él no parecía con intenciones de nada. Ni por educación él podía aparentar que quería su regalo. O que le dijera que no se preocupara, que él no creía nada de lo que decía Byakuya. Tan sólo se limitaba a verla fijamente, y ella preguntó, ¿Por qué siempre le veía los defectos? Su gusto por él era de lo más extraño, pues conocía lo peor de él, como sus prejuicios, o la manera tan despectiva con la que veía a los demás. No tenía sentido ese enamoramiento. Aunque acepta que así era mejor. Él no fingía y ella tampoco.

—¿Qué piensas hacer con eso? —cuestionó refiriéndose al regalo. Kagura no entendió, hasta que recordó que el regalo estaba en sus piernas. Lo alzó y lo colocó en la mesa.

—Tú no lo quieres, a lo mejor me lo terminó quedando— vociferó, un tanto decepcionada por el poco interés que Sesshomaru demostraba. Sin embargo, ahora se equivocaba. Sesshomaru tomó el regalo, y Kagura, incrédula, creyó que él personalmente lo tiraría en la basura.

La imagen que se presentó a continuación fue bastante irreal. Ver que él abriera su regalo era muy emocionante. Dentro de la bolsa, se suponía que debían estar los chocolates que lo tomó bastante tiempo preparar, arreglados de la manera original, sugerencia de su creativo hermano menor.

¿Qué era eso? ¿Ese extraño paquete envuelto en papel color rojo? Sesshomaru elevó la vista, buscando una respuesta en la cara de Kagura. Pero ella estaba muy desconcertada, asustada, mejor dicho. Sin tiempo para reaccionar, el hombre de cabello plateado desenvolvió el paquete, y algunos segundos después, se arrepintió.

Entre sus manos sujetaba ropa interior comestible de mujer, sabor fresa.

¡SABOR FRESA! Al menos hubiera sido de chocolate por el día.

Kagura se ruborizo hasta las piernas. Sesshomaru metió la ropa en la bolsa.

—No. —Se lamentó Kagura. —No tenía que pasar esto. Yo preparé chocolates.

—No importa. —Kagura levantó la cabeza con rapidez. —No me gusta el chocolate.

¿Entonces fue preferible la ropa interior? ¿Entonces Sesshomaru quería que Kagura la usara? Estúpido, Byakuya. Por él, ahora ella pensaba tonterías.

* * *

_**Notas de la autora: **_

_OMG, se acerca el capítulo cinco. Y debo hacer que en las dos épocas confiesen su amor de una manera más directa. Me voy a volver loca. A ver que sale…_

_Perdón por el título. No se me ocurrió otro…_

_Ok, sin nada que aclarar ni decir, las dejó. Nos vemos mañana :D_

_Gracias por leer_


	5. EN DOS MUNDOS

_**Aclaraciones: Los siguientes personajes no me pertenecen. Salieron de la gran imaginación de Rumiko Takahashi**_.

* * *

**"Reto 5 días - Declaraciones extrañas del Foro ¡Siéntate!"**

**Hechizo**

* * *

_**Special Edition**_

_**Capítulo V**_

_En dos mundos_

Después de darle cinco vueltas al pozo, Kagome entendió que alguien le había robado los chocolates, que compró pensando en Inuyasha. Lo peor era que él estaba con ella, esperando un regalo que Kagome le prometió.

—¿Quién se los robó? —se cuestionaba Kagome, con todas las ganas de querer llorar. Su día arruinado por quién sabe quién.

Sin saber cómo actuar, Inuyasha luchaba por comprender la situación. ¿Por qué Kagome le dijo que la acompañara al pozo? ¿Por qué le dijo que tenían que ir solos? ¿Dónde estaba su regalo?

Lo único que encontró, fue la revista toda hojeada que compró para ella y Sango. Fuera de eso, el ladrón de chocolates no dejó rastro. Lo primero que pensó para solucionar su problema, fue volver a su época y comprar otros. Eso sí, debía ir sin Inuyasha y debía hacerlo rápido.

—Oye, Kagome— habló el hanyo. Su buen olfato le daba una idea de quién era el ladrón, o los ladrones.

La adolescente no lo escuchó. Estaba muy atenta pensando en su opción de cruzar de una vez el pozo. Sí lo hacía, corría el riesgo de que su madre o su abuelo la vieran, y le pidieran que se quedara ese día a cenar. Eso sin contar, que temía que sus amigas la descubrieran caminando a la tienda y la arrastraran a buscar a Hojo. Había muchos riesgos y poco tiempo para solucionarlos todos.

—¡Kagome!— dijo alterado. Encontró un nuevo aroma en el aire. Cuando se dio cuenta, la miko ya estaba a punto de saltar el pozo.

—¡No! Kagome— trató de detenerla, para contarle lo que el sospechaba. En cambio, ella pensaba que Inuyasha no quería que volviera a su época, o que él la siguiera como acostumbraba. En cualquier otro momento no le hubiera importado tenerlo cerca, pero como planeaba sorprenderlo con unos chocolates, no podía permitirse el lujo de andar con él de compras. Otro día lo invitaría a salir, por mientras, tenía que quedarse en su época.

—¡Siéntate! —Cayó, con la cara golpeando el suelo. —Voy a volver enseguida. No intentes seguirme. —Y se fue.

Adolorido, y maldiciendo a la sacerdotisa, se levantó para mirar dentro del pozo. Ella lo había vuelto a dejar.

—Y justo en este momento— gruñía Inuyasha.

El aroma de Naraku, o en su defecto, algunas de sus extensiones. No sólo eso, tal parecía que Sesshomaru estuvo ahí. Siguió el aroma, para toparse con la revista de Kagome. Ese objeto tenía ambos aromas. Le echó un rápido vistazo. Ya antes había visto ese tipo de objetos en la época de Kagome, por lo que pronto descartó la idea de que era algo relacionado con algunos de sus enemigos. Seguramente, Kagome la dejó olvidada por ahí.

¿Pero qué hacía Sesshomaru ahí? No confiaba en su hermano, y menos en el aroma de Naraku. ¿Por qué no ir a investigar? Seguirlos para ver que tramaban. A lo mejor pensaban en unir fuerzas nuevamente para derrotarlos. Debía detener eso.

Se alegró que Kagome no anduviera por ahí. Con ellas lejos, no había forma de que estuviera en peligro. Tampoco quería involucrar a sus amigos. Además de que no tenía idea de donde se metieron Miroku y Sango. Esta misión la tendría que realizar solo.

Corrió entre el bosque, planeando en que debía hacer por si se encontraba con Naraku o Sesshomaru. Ninguno de los dos eran enemigos fáciles. No es que el fuera más débil que ellos, pero eran astutos y tramposos. Tenía la experiencia para tratar con ellos. Con lo que contaba, era cómo actuar ante la incómoda situación que se le presentó al llegar justo donde estaban Sesshomaru y Kagura.

—¿Qué? —Se detuvo en seco. La escena se volvía a dibujar, al repasar lo que pasaba. Tal parecía que en un futuro, Naraku se le uniría a la familia. Esta bien, el hanyo exageraba, pero no se le ocurría otra cosa.

Y es que justo cuando llegó, con el ceño fruncido, y con su espada desenvainada, apostó que Sesshomaru estaba con Naraku. No con su _hija_, Kagura. Y eso no era lo raro. Lo raro fueron los gritos de todos sus acompañantes.

—_¡Bruja! —gritaba Jaken completamente alterado. No era para menos, ella logró lo que nadie había logrado. Lo que Jaken nunca pensó en ver. Que Sesshomaru se sentara. _

— _¡Cállate! —exigía Kagura. Estaba muy nerviosa, a pesar de estar de pie, con un semblante algo frío a la situación. Jamás pensó que los chocolates afectaran a Sesshomaru. ¿Cómo hubieran sabido eso? Al menos se veía que ya estaba mejor. Ahora debía rezar porque la niña no muriera repentinamente. _

—_¡Todo esto fue tu culpa! —La señalaba con el dedo, acusándola. _

_Rin estaba a un lado de Sesshomaru, con los ojos llorosos, preocupada por su amo. También escuchaba las acusaciones de Jaken contra Kagura. Si de algo estaba segura la niña, es que Kagura no llegó con malas intenciones. _

—_¿Cómo va ser mi culpa? _

—_Se equivoca, Jaken-sama— vociferó la niña. _

_¿Por qué nadie se callaba? Sesshomaru tenía suficiente con la vergüenza de saber que algo sí podía dañarlo. Y por culpa de una mujer, y no cualquier mujer, una inferior a él. No entendía por qué ella no se iba ya. ¿Qué no sabía que podía matarla en cualquier momento? _

—_¡Silencio Rin! —ordenó Jaken. —Esta mujer seguro hizo algún hechizo con esas cosas, y el amo puede morir en cualquier momento._

—_¿Qué demonios dices? Claro que no vine a eso— argumento Kagura. ¿Cómo defenderse? ¿Qué decir para que le crean?_

—_Claro que no, Jaken-sama— dijo Rin. —Kagura-san no quiere lastimarlo. A ella le gusta._

_¡Otra vez esa niña! Ya ni era sorpresa que lo dijera. _

—_¿Cómo le va gustar? ¿No ves lo que causó? Además, no sé para qué quiere intentar enamorar al amo. Una extensión de Naraku, no tiene esa oportunidad, porque no vale la pena. _

_Las últimas palabras, hicieron eco en Kagura. Le molestó, sí, pero todo era verdad. _

—_Esa es decisión de Sesshomaru— habló sin pensar Kagura. —Él decidirá si soy digna de él o no. _

_Todos se callaron. Jaken no tenía respuesta para eso. Él todavía aseguraba que su amo era demasiado para ella. Kagura respiró profundo, y giró para ver a Sesshomaru. Por alguna extraña razón, él se levantó. El sapo retrocedió unos pasos. No sabía cuáles serían las siguientes acciones de él, que abarcaban, desde matar a Kagura por enfermarlo momentáneamente, o aceptar el amor que ella le ofrecía. _

Inuyasha tragó saliva. Estaba inmóvil, y con ganas de saber que pretendía su hermano. Kagura parecía otra persona por los nervios, que pensaba que ella no tenía. A lo mejor, ella habló de más, y debía enfrentar la verdad. Sí Sesshomaru podía corresponderle o no. Inuyasha pedía porque fuera un no.

No quería imaginar cómo serían las reuniones sus familiares en un futuro.

* * *

—¡Rápido! —se decía Kagome.

Pasó saludando sin ver a nadie en la sala de su casa. Su familia ni se extrañó. No era la primera vez que ella llegaba a su casa, por cualquier mínimo asunto. Se notaba que andaba a la carrera, y sin ganas de detenerse a conversar un poco. Su hermano no estaba, y su mamá entretenida viendo un programa de cocida, no quiso intervenir en los asuntos de su hija mayor. Él único que estaba curioso era el abuelo, que no dudo en preguntarle a su nieta que hacía ahí. Pero ella lo ignoró.

Entró a su cuarto y tomó su bolso y salió casi corriendo. Ya quería regresar a la época antigua, antes de que el día se termine, Inuyasha se desesperé y crucé el pozo para irla a buscar como acostumbraba.

Los chocolates que antes había comprado, fueron una edición especial de una importante marca. Si recordaba años anteriores, ya no debían de tener en la tienda en donde los compró. No se equivocó. Al llegar a la tienda, sólo quedaban otras marcas que a ella no le gustaban.

¿Por qué? Se lamentaba Kagome. Salió enseguida de ahí, y caminó más cuadras para buscar otra tienda que tuviera esos chocolates. Al toparse con una, se encontró con que los estantes estaban vacíos. Ni siquiera había de demás marcas. Lo malo de las compras de última hora. Las tiendas estaban saqueadas. Hubiera tenido más chocolates, sino fuera porque la bolsa extra que compró días antes, se la dio a su amiga Sango, para que se la regalara a Miroku. ¡Qué maldita suerte! Miroku ni los merecía por infiel. Seguramente en ese instante, Sango ya debió de haberlo dejado noqueado por culpa de su mano maldita.

Se apresuró a buscar más tiendas y nada. ¡NADA! Ni siquiera con Pocky´s sabor chocolate, sólo quedaban sabor fresa. Miró a su alrededor, y envidió a las parejas que pasaban con sus chocolates en las manos. Resignada, decidió volver a la primer tienda, donde si tenían. No importaba que no le gustara esa marca, era mejor eso a nada.

En el camino, tres hombres llamaron su atención. Reían a carcajadas, mientras el que iba en medio, siendo tomado del brazo del más alto de todo y ropa extraña, platicaba sobre alguna broma. Estaba segura de haber visto a un hombre con una trenza similar al hombre moreno.

—¿Y qué harás con ellos? ¿Piensas comértelos? —preguntó Jakotsu.

—No. Tal vez se los devuelva. ¿O tú los quieres Bankotsu? Son hechos por Kagura —afirmó Byakuya, que traía la caja con los chocolates que su hermana hizo un día antes para Sesshomaru.

—No quiero algo que fue hecho para otro hombre. Mejor tíralos.

Kagome, pasó a un lado de ellos. Juraba que dos de los hombres se parecían a sus enemigos pasados. Sin que tuvieran esas extrañas marcas que los caracterizabas, ni espadas demoniacas.

La chica no tenía idea de que ella también llamó la atención de Byakuya. No cualquier mujer se parecía, al amor de platónico de su hermano mayor. Además, de que ella no se dio cuenta de que los observó por mucho tiempo y de una manera cero discreta.

Se apresuró a caminar para quedar a un lado de ella.

—Hola— saludó amistosamente Byakuya.

—Hola— devolvió el saludó Kagome. Él si no se parecía a nadie. —¿Nos conocemos? —Kagome rió nerviosamente.

—Creó que no— respondió. —Perdona. Es que te pareces mucho a alguien que conozco. —Kagome seguía caminando aprisa y Byakuya se seguía el pasó. —Hasta juraría que son primas o algo.

Detrás de ellos, Bankotsu y Jakotsu no sabían que pretendía su amigo con esa chica. Este último, se cruzó de brazos, celoso porque Byakuya lo esté ignorando por una mujer. Mientras que Bankotsu pensaba que la chica no estaba nada mal, aunque era muy joven para él.

—Lo siento. Tengo mucha prisa— se apresuró a decir Kagome. No le gustaba estar platicando con extraños. Y ese sí que era _extraño_. Además, de estar acompañado por dos personas iguales que sus pasados enemigos, lo cual no resultaba nada cómodo.

Byakuya se dio cuenta que estaban a punto de llegar nuevamente al café donde Kagura y Sesshomaru estaban. Sino fuera porque sus amigos insistieron en pasar por ahí nuevamente, para ver cómo iban las cosas entre ellos, Byakuya no hubiera regresado. Temía a la reacción de ambos por la inocente broma que les hizo, y con disculpas no se salvaría.

Para empeorar todo, parecía que ellos justo en ese instante salían del café.

—¿Ya les diste chocolates a tu novio? —preguntó Byakuya. Kagome, sin saber que decir, movió la cabeza en señal de que no. —Te los regalos— le pasó la caja, y regresó con sus amigos. Ellos entendieron lo que pasaba, y que era mejor esconderse en algún lado. O mejor, estar cerca para ver que hacía Kagura cuando reconociera la caja.

¿Darle a Inuyasha chocolates de un extraño? No estaba tan desesperada. Emprendió nuevamente su camino.

Ese día sí que tenía muchas sorpresas, y la mayor de todas, por supuesto, era ver a dos personas idénticas a Sesshomaru y a Kagura. Al menos en sus facciones, pues su cabello y ojos eran de otro color.

No les quitó la mirada de encima. Si se parecían, pero por favor. Kagura saliendo de un café, para tomar enseguida la mano de Sesshomaru, era irreal.

¿En qué tipo de hechizo o ilusión cayó ahora?

* * *

_**Notas de la autora:**_

Hola. Antes que nada, mil disculpas. No fue mi intención subirlo hasta ahora. Pero los viernes y sábados ya no me pertenecen, sino a un feo diplomado al que asisto. Sin contar que me quede momentáneamente sin lap u_u

Dicho esto paso al fic.

¿Qué demonios fue eso? Pues como ya sabrán, debí terminar el fic con una confesión. Pero una confesión directa entre ellos es algo raro. Al menos así yo lo considero. Por eso puse que la Kagura del Sengoku dice que es Sesshomaru el que decide si la merece o no, porque de alguna manera, ella esta consiente que él ya se dio cuenta de lo que siente. Creó que es la mejor declaración que ella puede dar. En cambio, con la Kagura de la época moderna, es algo similar. Entre los dos ya saben qué onda, sólo les falta demostrarlo. Por eso, ella lo tomó de la mano.  
No piensen que todo terminó así, el fic continua. No tengo idea de cuantos capítulos faltan para ahora sí cerrarlo, pero los haré. Tengo que explicar muchas cosas, como porque se tomaron de las manos, o la respuesta de Sesshomaru.

Sobre Inuyasha, pues tengo algo planeado con él, ya lo verán. No pensaba usarlo, pero a última hora me dije que sí. Además, Kagome y él son la forma de conectar la historia.

Por cierto, ¿Kagome conociendo a todas las reencarnaciones? Les explicó. No es algo que se me haya ocurrido a la mera hora. Es de años atrás, donde ya había pensado en escribir un fic donde Kagome conoce a la reencarnación de Kagura, y la vez, ambas conocen a un Sesshomaru. Como no desarrolle bien la idea y después pensé que era algo tonta, la dejé. Pero tomé algo de eso para este fic. En realidad, Kagome iba aparecer desde el primer capítulo, pero decidí dejarlo para al último.

Si tienen dudas sobre este capítulo, avísenme, yo con gusto les explico.

No sé cuándo subo el siguiente capítulo, porque ahorita tengo que actualizar mi otro fic, pero prometo no tardar.

Muchas gracias a las lindas personas que me siguieron mi fic hasta este punto. No tienen idea de que feliz me ponen. Prometo que el siguiente capítulo será mucho mejor. Este está muy feo y muy revuelto.

Sin más, me despido. Que pasen lindo día n_n


End file.
